


Some Things Don’t

by Sira



Series: Life Goes On [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath wonders when Greg and Sara will tell Grissom the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Don’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ufp13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/gifts).



> Again about a million thanks go to ufp13. Thank you so much for betaing, hon. And again thanks for giving this thing a title. And even more thanks for making it a universe. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

“When are you going to tell him?” Cath asked Sara.

 

They entered the break room, both of them taking the seats they had used to take when they were still working together, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by either of them. Sara smiled.

 

It was strange to think that Sara had left and returned while her own path had led her to DC, a place she didn't think she would leave again. Life was unpredictable and no one should know it better than the two of them.

 

“I don't know.” Sara smiled.

 

“Greg's rather nervous, to say the least.”

 

The younger woman rolled her eyes. She didn't even question the fact Cath had picked up on her changed relationship with Greg.

 

“He shouldn't be.”

 

“That's what I told him. So you and Grissom... how did that happen?”

 

Cath took up her coffee. “I can't say. I know it sounds stupid, but it just happened.”

 

“Maybe it was meant to be.”

 

Cath laughed out. “I didn't think we'd ever have that discussion.”

 

Sara grinned. “Tell me about it. I'm just glad it worked out for all of us.”

 

“Yes, it did.”

 

“Although we'll miss you when you leave.”

 

Cath believed her. “DC is not the end of the world.”

 

“It isn't. And neither is Vegas. But still... not yet.”

 

Sara was right. They all could do with some more time. Time to fully settle, time to become fully comfortable in the new phase of her life that made her happier than she would've thought possible. While she didn't know how long Greg and Sara were an item, she didn't think it had been for long.

 

“Here you are.” Grissom entered with Greg following behind, making a face. Cath glanced at Sara who looked as if she wasn't sure whether to strangle or hug him. So Greg hadn't told Grissom. Not that the latter seemed to have noticed anything, yet. How could he, when their case involved some exotic larvae from South America?

 

Sara looked from one to the other, obviously decided to let it be for the moment. Cath winked at her, addressed Grissom. “So what were you two up to?”

 

Grissom answered rather absent-mindedly, studying a piece of paper. “Not much. This all doesn't make sense. We ran an analysis...”

 

While Grissom rambled on, Greg sat down beside Sara, briefly squeezing her knee. Sweet, not that she would say so aloud.

 

Taking a sip of her coffee, she smiled at Sara, leaned closer to Grissom. “Wait, wait, wait, you lost me. Try again and maybe we all will find a way to solve this riddle.”

 

Grissom looked at her, for one moment only focusing on her. “You're right. Okay, let's start here.”

 

They shared another gaze before they faced the other two.

 

No matter what had changed, they still worked well as a team. While Grissom began to talk again, Cath looked at Sara who smilingly rolled her eyes at Grissom’s clear excitement. Greg was oblivious, listening to Grissom with almost rapt attention.

Cath knew that being back in Vegas wouldn’t last forever, but while it did, they would make the best of it.

 

THE END


End file.
